Don't Leave Let me go
by Kypper
Summary: Sharon's Mom's Tragedy! next chappy up and i fixed the miracle in the title, lol!
1. Wake up

"Hello..." Sharon whimpered into the telephone.  
  
"Sharon What the hell! Where have you be..?" Her best friend Maria screamed into the phone making Sharon's ears ring.  
  
" I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can." The rest of the message said, revealing that Sharon wasn't to happy while making the message.  
  
*Beeeeeeeep* "Sharon, It's Maria obviously, where have you been? Well call me back but we are all going to look for you first at your usual spots, bye."  
  
Sharon sat beside the hospital bed in the intensive care unit, she looked at her mom every once in awhile, her mom looked so sad!  
  
"Mom" Sharon cried. "I'm so sorry, really, I am, it's all my fault! I'm so stupid!" Sharon said as her mother gave off a bit of a smile. "Please answer me please!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear." The nurse that was keeping an eye on her mother spoke silently. "She's in a medicated coma, we don't want her to feel any pain.  
  
"Take the tub out of her throat so she can speak! Please! I really want to say I'm sorry and have her know that I truly am!" Sharon cried.  
  
"It's okay." The nurse cried while tears ran down her face. "If you tell her she will know in her heart. I think you best be going now."  
  
" Come on you too." Sharon said to her two brothers who seemed to be unbelievably upset themselves.  
  
"Sharon!" The doctor yelled as her ran down that hall. " I need to talk to you, it's about the updates on your mother's tests."  
  
"Okay, Speak, is it good news or bad?"  
  
"Bad, Very bad!" The doctor whispered.  
  
" Oh please no!" Adam cried clinging to the doctor refusing to let go.  
  
"Do you guys want to hear?" The doctor cried.  
  
"Yes please." Sharon said trying to remain calm as she started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Okay.." The doctor cried. "I haven't been so upset in my life. Here's what's wrong, your mother. 


	2. The beginning of a tragedy

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the depressing story, just a little of relation to real life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.. "Your mother is suffering from cancer in her kidneys and her lungs, and since her kidneys are failing there is a lot of fluid in her lungs. She doesn't have much longer, but right now we have her in a medicated coma so she can hear you, move her eyebrows a bit and might try to move her arms." The doctor cried. "There is no record of any type of smoke in her lungs, she just suffered by a mystery, we don't know. She didn't say anything earlier though, we could have cured it if she came a month earlier but she didn't tell you guys because she loved you so much and didn't want to leave you or make you guys suffer."  
  
"Noooo! Don't take my mom! She doesn't deserve this!" Josh cried as her buried his head in Sharon's stomach.  
  
" Is this all your fault?" Adam cried getting ready to punch the doctor in the nose.  
  
"No, it isn't, if I saw her earlier we could have treated it easily and she would be good to go by now." The doctor said in horror of Adam attempting to punch him.  
  
" Where's Sharon going?" Josh cried finally realizing that he didn't have his sister's comfort.  
  
(Sharon's thoughts)  
  
It's al my fault, I yelled at mom that night and we were so angry with each other. She said she felt sick and I said "Stop making excuses you old bag!" and Adam drove her to the hospital immediately after. They only let him stay with her for a bit and didn't let any visitors in after because she was just in a hospital room, and now they let us see her but she can't even talk to us or reply.  
  
"Sharon!" Alden immediately yelled as he appeared. "They only let me in to find you.what's wrong?"  
  
"It's all my fault!" Sharon cried as she started to wheeze. "The whole thing, my mom dying right now. She must be so mad at me and it is all my fault, she won't forgive me!"  
  
"Oh Sharon!" Alden said as he hugged her. "Your mom could never be mad at you, she was mad at herself, I saw her when she was leaving your house. Plus you're her daughter, she loves you." Alden said starting to cry himself.  
  
"Thanks Alden." Sharon said as she than wiped her nose on his sweater than smiled. " It's okay, it's not like I can't wash it." Alden said in a soft voice as he smiled and wiped a tear off her face.  
  
"Sharon!" Josh squealed as he ran down the hall. "Let's get going.  
  
"Okay." Sharon cried as she walked while fiddling with her keys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's the end of chapter two, a few more to come though ( 


	3. A Miracle, The boy

Okay Now the story gets a lil dark!  
  
Sharon unlocked the front door quickly and let her two brothers in than locked it as her hands shook. She than decided to run up to her bedroom and locked her door, she never felt so upset in her life. She suddenly jumped with surprise, something awoken her from her daydreaming, the phone ringing, which made her ears sing in annoyance. I really should fix my phones ring. She thought as she than jumped in remembrance of what every person does when the phone rings.  
"Hello, Spitz residence, Sharon speaking" Sharon said only to hear the dial tone, yet the phone still rang. Mom's office. Sharon thought to herself, still knowing full well that her mom forbids her to answer that phone. But she's not here. She thought again, prancing down the stairs hoping to answer the phone before the last ring.  
"Hello, Spitz residence, Sharon speaking." Sharon said relieved that there was no dial tone.  
"Hello Sharon, It's Doctor Heels (A.N, I just made that name up) you might want to come here quick!" The person spoke as the doctor suddenly hung up.  
A lot ran through Sharon's mind, What could it be? She questioned herself, she than jumped up from the chair grabbed her keys and yelled that she would call her brothers when she got there, not wanting to wait for them.  
  
"Sharon, You're here!" Doctor Heels spoke with tears in his eyes. "Go see your mother, it's a miracle!"  
  
Sharon ran into the room excited to see what happened her mom's bed was put up so it was like she was sitting and she looked much better, and they took the oxygen tub out so she could talk.  
"Mom!" Sharon cried holding tight onto her mother. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a bitch, You should hate me!"  
"Sharon, It's alright, It's all my fault and I forgive you, even though you should be forgiving me, but you don't have to." Her mother said trying to smile, while looking very pale.  
  
"Sharon, please go in the waiting room, there are many more people here to see your mother.  
  
Sharon nodded and gave her mom a hug than went to the waiting room and pulled out the recent magazine that she had purchased. Just than a total gorgeous guy walked in and knocked on the door (he looked sort of like Alden but was five thousand times more gorgeous than him) "May I sit here?" He asked trying to search for her eyes.  
"Sure, it's not like I own the place or anything." Sharon said giggling a bit having a strong feeling that her mother was going to live, she couldn't help to notice that the guy was checking her out, of course he was! She didn't have braces and her annoying voice anymore!  
"Thanks, My mom's in the hospital with SARS." He said frowning. "My name is Patrick by the way, but people call me Pat.  
"I'm so sorry! My mom's in the hospital with cancer, but it looks like she's recovering, and it's nice to meet you Pat, My name is Sharon but people call me Bear." She said while holding back the urge to hug him.  
  
He than looked at her than smiled, opening his mouth numerous times to say something, yet saying nothing, than finally spoke. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go for it." Sharon spoke looking deeply in his amazing blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ How did u like it? R/R, I'm busy right now with sports and stuff but I will have the next chapter up soon. 


	4. The Suprise

Hey sorry about the miracle and not maracle, I usually am really good with grammar but obviously I typed up the last chapter quickly (my bad)  
So enjoy this chappy!  
  
Patrick looked at Sharon and smiled, he silently said something and continued by saying, "Never mind." In a louder voice. "I have to go, sorry, I have a big exam to study for and three siblings to watch, see you later though."  
  
He proceeded to get up from where he was sitting and walk away. Darn it Sharon thought to herself while smiling He didn't even give me a second look.  
  
Sharon got up from her chair and went back to the room where he mother sat, she looked worse, she looked tired and her skin was sort of yellow.  
  
"Call your brothers and father!" The doctor squealed.  
  
"But." Sharon said shocked.  
  
"Yes, I know, cell phones aren't aloud in hospitals, use this phone instead."  
  
Sharon quickly dialed her dad's house number and her house number, she tried to dial as fast as she could but she couldn't see right by the tears in her eyes and couldn't type fast because of her shaking hands. After her calls she sat beside her mother and confessed everything.  
"Mom, you remember when I was 18 (A.N, Sharon is about 22 at the time and is in university but lives at home) and You said that I couldn't go to the crazy party at Nina's house. Well I snuck out the window and Alden and I slept together that night." Sharon said bawling and amazed that something like this could happen so quickly, she was than mad at Pat and thought, It's all his fault if he didn't sit down and talk to me than I could have been with my mom.  
"Hey Shar, What's going on right now, what's wrong?" Alden said walking over and giving her a hug than looking at her mother in shock. " Wha, Whaaa, What happened?" He than spoke terrified, just then Sharon's two brothers and father came running in the room and started speaking to their poor mother/ ex wife. Just than Alden walked out of the room, to call Maria and Connor and to give the family some time.  
"Sharon, I need to tell you something that I really want to tell you." A person that Sharon couldn't see said to her quietly. 


End file.
